


Momentary&Eternal

by TheNineWolf



Category: Alias (TV), Heroes (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sense8, The Revenant (2009), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blaine and Sark are twins, Multi, Sense8 AU, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNineWolf/pseuds/TheNineWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身处北极圈里的Sense8 AU<br/>正剧向的小甜饼</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> David Anders角色的水仙

浓郁的咖啡香味包裹着在阳光中发愣的人，带着职业化微笑的女服务员端着一杯刚煮好的咖啡迎面而来，她将咖啡杯摆到桌上的动作惊醒了似乎一直在神游的人，像惊弓之鸟般猛地抬起头东张西望，疑惑的目光最终落在荡起圈圈涟漪的液体表面。

在咖啡的醇香中还闻到了一丝酒味。

“先生，您要的意式咖啡。”

“谢谢你的DOPIER。”

逆光而坐的人稍稍拢起眉峰，比起突兀地回荡在耳边的专有名词，或者被人以先生称呼，突然身临其境地坐在一家明显高档的咖啡馆里更令人惊讶，甚至有些不知所措。

对这一切失去了把握的人为了掩盖自己的慌乱急忙捧起了刻着逆彩虹图样的咖啡杯，然而在惊慌中的人却是忘记煮好的咖啡是有多滚烫，手指越过杯把直接接触在瓷杯的表面，烫手的温度直接刺得人立刻缩回了手。

 

“Liv，你没事吧？Liv！”

“……嗯？什么？”把手指含进嘴里吮吸着消痛的女孩抬起头，当她的目光接触到一脸关切看着自己的Whale时，她才真正地回归现实，大梦初醒般地迅速把手指藏到背后，“没什么，昨天没怎么睡好，有点走神了。”

“我还以为你魂游到什么地方去享受了呢。”

被戳穿了的Liv尴尬地笑了笑，视线不由自主地飘向一边，脑子里却回想起方才与一般的幻象不同的场景。一切看起来都是那么真实，真实到她的手指到现在都还有些火辣辣地疼。

看起来僵尸的特异功能又多了一项，在这么下去是不是得用个笔记本来记录僵尸能力才行？Liv自嘲地晃了晃脑袋，将滑落的一缕白发别到耳后。

细细地打量着Liv，Whale将她脸上微小的神情变化全都收进眼底，他把刚送来的毒检报告放在一边的台子上，还没等他开口说出一个字，一股浓烈的味道从咽喉涌上直冲上脑门，哪怕已经经历很多次他仍旧没能习惯这股烈性十足的味道，他用力地吞了吞口水，企图将这混杂着威士忌的咖啡味冲淡。

真不知道大清早就这么灌咖啡的家伙脑子里在想些什么，Whale不禁腹诽不已。

好不容易等这股味道消退，Whale这才去倒了两杯温水，递了其中一杯给了仍旧是陷入沉思中的Liv。

“DOPIER。”

“什、什么……？”

再一次听到这个名词Liv惊讶地睁大眼，在Whale看来她几乎就把“为什么你会知道”这几个词写在了脸上，忍耐着笑意他耐心地重复了一遍，“DOPIER，一种意式咖啡，虽然不大喜欢，但很容易让你提起精神。在五六个街区外有一家格调不错的咖啡馆招牌特色就是DOPIER，而且他们提供的杯子也别有心裁。杯子上面有逆转的彩虹。你下次可以去试试——不过在我看来，我们的助手小姐迷迷糊糊得也挺可爱。”

有那么一瞬间Liv真的以为她的新能力把Whale也带进那个真实幻境中，听到他的解释后才在心里吁出一口气，如释重负地扬起了唇角，露出任何人都能看出是强撑起的笑容，“别逗我了，Dr.Whale。”

“我不是外科医生很久了，记得吗，小学妹？”重新拿起毒检报告的Whale拿手里的板子敲了敲她的迷糊小脑袋，低头翻看起新鲜出炉的报告。

说实话，Liv在刚进西雅图警局得知Dr.Whale是自己的顶头上司之一时尤为讶异，谁都不会料到声名大噪的年轻有为的天才外科医生最终的选择竟是在停尸间与尸体作伴。更何况这位受人欢迎的青年还是她的学长，在他回母校做演讲时，他便成了刚进大学的Liv的憧憬对象。

结果，两人竟成为了天天相见的同事，像是命运相会般的情节是这几个星期里Liv唯一感到有些高兴的事。

眼看着对面人进入了工作模式，白发女孩的思绪却仍停留在先前她刚回神时捕捉到的Whale一闪而过的神情，那抹饶有兴致的神色与她记忆中的别无二致。那一天在游船上将她抓伤转化为僵尸的男人也有着同样的表情，同样的脸。

但Liv知道那个人并不是Whale，即使有着近乎相同的容貌，直觉告诉她这两个人不可能是同一人，如此一来跟着直觉走的Liv的疑惑就更深了。

注意到有道视线一直黏在自己身上，法医终于不再埋首于车祸导致早逝的少女的报告上，“我脸上有什么脏东西吗？”

“我能问你一个很奇怪的问题吗？”

“有多奇怪？”

被引起了兴趣的Whale往身后的验尸台一靠，等着这个总能给他带来惊喜的女孩的下文。

“先说好，不要嘲笑我。”Liv深吸了一口气，不在扭捏地把困扰了她许久的问题抛给她的学长，“你觉得，不，你见过跟你长得很像的人吗？”

这个问题来得太措不及手，只来得及发出单音节的法医双手交叉抱住胸口，挑高了一边的眉头，向前倾了倾身子靠近Liv，“Huh...听起来像是你已经见过了一样。”

没想到Whale会如此敏锐，一时被噎得无话可说的Liv想着既然已经问出口干脆全盘托出，狠下心之后她脱口而出，“是的，我见过，就在那艘船上。”

“哦？”刚才还带着点玩笑意味的Whale直起身子，“是你幸存下来的那艘出了事故的游船？我从来没有听你提起过，你愿意告诉我吗？”

那件改变了她一生的事她至今都未透露给任何一个人，包括自己的亲人和前未婚夫，但是为了解开纠缠她很久的疑问，Liv将那天夜晚所发生的事缓缓道来，当然省略了一些对Whale来说无关紧要的细节，比如她是一个僵尸的事实。

“所以你是说，在那艘船上有一个长得跟我很神似的人企图向你兜售毒品？”

Whale的声音听起来有些无奈，Liv点点头算是肯定了他的总结。

“然后呢？你看起来可不像是会堕落的人。”

“我泼了他一脸水。”

“你干了什么？”Whale像是听到世纪大笑话一般张了张嘴，却没能说出其他的话来，愣了足足三秒笑意才逐渐爬上他的眉梢，他仰起头掩盖自己憋不住的笑，“好姑娘。”

“那是他活该。”提到同时是导致这一切的罪魁祸首Liv就气不打一处来，生气、埋怨，除此以外没有其他的情绪，例如讨厌。

Whale眼角余光瞟了一眼不远处的空地，无可奈何地摇了摇头，绕到桌子的另一端掀开盖住少女尸体的白布，两指撑开少女的眼皮用小手电照了照已经起了尸变的眼球。

“他的确是活该。”在这点上Whale还是十分赞同Liv的观点，“不过，要知道现在的年轻人很喜欢用毒品这招来吸引女孩，还挺管用。说不定他也是这样呢？以及——是的，我觉得世界这么大，有一两个人长得相似虽然几率不高，但并不代表不存在。”

刚做完眼球检查的Whale的工作手机忽然响了起来，望着来电显示的人耸了耸肩，“尸体在召唤，Liv你来做这女孩的尸检吧，估计Ravi没段时间也回不来。”

“没问题，你快去吧，Cosmo警探那边可不好应付。”想到一碰到法医就跳脚的警探Liv吐了吐舌头，她顺手拿起被Whale放在一边的报告，毒性检查呈阴性，很好今天的午餐有了着落，虽然有点对不起这名刚死不久的女性，但Liv别无选择。

 

拌着辣酱囫囵吞枣地咽下午饭，时间一如既往地流逝着，准点准时地下了班的Liv却还不想回家，拎着包漫无目的地游荡在她平时基本不会踏足的区域。

三三两两结伴而行的都是顶着黑眼圈或者是戴着鼻环之类的少男少女，听说这个街区毒贩也非常猖獗，本不该出现在这种地方的Liv完美地融入进环境，丝毫不见格格不入感。

白灰的头发，惨白得犹如哥特式叛逆的肤色，谁说她不属于这里，甚至会有人为她驻足，向她搭讪，无一例外都被她强硬地拒绝。

“嘿——”

“滚开，别挡道了，问题小子。”她甚至懒得多看拦路人半秒，一手搭上他的肩膀就把他扫到一边。

Liv的手抓上门把，在推门前她回过头，“或者——你可以跟我一起进去。”

她丢给他一个似挑衅更似挑逗的目光，随后用力将厚重的木门推开，扑面而来的重金属乐声的声浪几乎能把人掀翻在地，而她却是如鱼得水地穿过人群在吧台坐下。

“给我来一杯Killer。”

“你确定？小姑娘就你这种肚量。”

“得了吧，谁不知道你这里酒水掺水，别跟我废话。”Liv不耐烦地打断年纪稍长的调酒师的话，厌烦地甩了甩手又像是失去力道一般啪地砸在吧台上，“快。”

被一语戳破作假的调酒师只得尴尬地朝其他人笑了笑，他的视线不怀好意地扫过Liv的上半身，而她却毫不在意地张望着热闹非凡的舞池，头也不回地随手拿过酒保递来的烈酒，往胃里倒了一大口就丢下酒杯走向她一直以来的唯一目的地。

身穿黑色短皮夹克，短T恤露脐的Liv在舞池摆动着腰肢，伴随着激烈的鼓点她轻轻地哼着不成调的节奏为自己助兴。

这就是那个躺在验尸台上供人解剖的女孩——Jessica Angus的生活，流连于繁华之所的舞者的生活，也是Liv如今无法抵抗的诱惑。

闭上眼睛感受着音乐，一股凉意从胃里直直地窜上大脑，刚才的烈酒终于开始发挥它应有的效果，在完全被酒意支配前，她的脑海突然被一副图像所占据。

那是她的惊鸿一瞥，在Whale所说的那家咖啡馆里她看到的笔记本电脑上显示的页面，上面全是待售商铺的信息，看起来正在用这台电脑的人正在找闲置的商店来做生意。

突然所有的喧闹都离她远去。

“见鬼，谁关了音响！”

恼怒地睁开眼，Liv所见的再也不是装潢得恨不得要全抹上黑色的低俗酒吧，而是一眼就能看出是属于那些该死的富人的别墅或者别的什么，左手边由黑色大理石筑成的吧台后面那一排排昂贵的红酒显然也不是那种低廉的掺水品种。

“别告诉我又来了，真倒霉。”

心情败坏的人驱赶了酒意，一脚踹上显然价值不菲地椅子，椅子撞上大理石的响声在这偌大的空间显得特别突兀。

 

“又见面了。”

低喃的声音在她的耳边炸响。

她能感觉到他的鼻息拂过脖颈，引得全身颤栗。

猛然转身的Liv所有想要出口的恶劣语言全都卡在咽喉，梗得难受得愣在原地，她望着那双湛蓝的眼。

她知道是他。

“是你。”

 

“对，是我。”Blaine绕着她转了一圈，“这真是一个惊喜。”他的目光落在Liv火辣的装扮上，“不错嘛，乖乖女还学会泡吧了。”

Blaine的声音几乎被喧哗的声浪盖过去，但Liv却又能清晰地听到他所说的一字一句。

“这到底是怎么回事！”

Liv的目光不能自主地飘向Blaine敞开的衬衫领口，随即她又强迫自己少受吃下肚的脑子的影响，别老想着要把眼前这个可恶的家伙钓到手。

“你其实可以不用这么大声。”Blaine抬手在她耳边比划着，“要知道——”

 

“在这里可没有那边这么吵……”

热辣的舞娘消失在眼前，Blaine见怪不怪地闭上嘴。

对于这次短暂交流还意犹未尽的Blaine合上一旁的笔记本电脑，弯腰扶起被Liv踢倒的椅子坐上去，身子后仰右手搭在吧台上，目光望向本该是空无一人的地方。

 

_“Did you find it?”_

_“Yeah, I got this. You?”_

_“It’s not the time. And you should deal with that girl, Blaine.”_

_“I will.”_

_“Blaine, your girl is in trouble.”_

_“Damn.”_


	2. Problem Girl

靠着身后楼梯扶手，足够的高度能够让他把几米远处的吧台尽收眼底，稍微斜了斜身子，右手支在扶手上撑着脸颊，那双蓝眼中闪过浅浅的兴味和了然。就在Sark以为不会错过这次机会的投机小子即将邀人共舞时，黑衣舞娘从两人的视野中消失，干脆得像是从未踏足过这栋别墅。

醉酒的感觉如潮水般退去，多在高处居高临下地俯视了Blaine几秒的Sark这才慢慢走下楼梯，熟练地拐进吧台内，也不用多看便从红酒架上抽出一瓶82年的chateau petrus，他四下张望，从吧台的暗格里翻出开瓶器。

“你知道就算你把这个小东西藏起来，我也能找得到的吧。”

“这招不是用来防你的，不过，如果能对你起到一点作用，我也乐于见到。”一股寒气在Blaine的身体里流窜，也不管那边的Sark已经自顾自地把价值昂贵的红酒倒入高脚杯中，法国产的酒并不是他的喜好，那瓶82年的更是特意为Sark准备的，Blaine抱着手臂缩了缩身体，目及那件单薄的橘色衣物他扬了扬眉，“什么时候我们的人民公仆这么吝啬了？还是说，这只是针对个人。”

Sark单手执着杯脚，在鼻前轻轻地晃了晃，闻着淡淡的酒香浅尝了一口自己的最爱，回味着刚咽下喉咙的美酒，Sark没有理会Blaine，而Blaine却是露出了些许嫌恶的神情，但他并没有发表更多关于品味差别的意见，毕竟现在的他只能靠着其他人的感官来体味令人怀念的食物的味道。

当然，如果是品味和他接近的人就更好了。

“你以为Bart会在乎这些？”

“至少比你和那个英国佬要好得多。”

拿起被Blaine摆在一边的笔记本电脑，打开、输入密码的动作一气呵成，“你找到合适了的吗？”

“找到了。你现在看着的不就是。”显示屏上的网页还停留在先前的页面上，上面的显示的是一家位于某条街转角处的待售商铺，“你那边如何？”

“还没到时候。”

“没到时候？”Blaine眼带怀疑地深深看了眼穿着狱服的Sark，“我看是你陷入温柔乡里舍不得出来了才对。”讥讽地掀起唇角，Blaine两手全都搁在吧台上，偏过头看着他，“得了吧，我们都知道你去那里的原因并不止这一个。大声地说出来，没人会嘲笑你为爱奔波的，我的兄弟。你在追的那个妞叫什么来着，Rachel？不管她叫什么，你的品味还真是不一般的独特。”

“既然你们都知道，我何必再多费唇舌。”就连Sark自己都没有料到，本该只是一段值得回忆的露水姻缘，最终演变成了难以割舍的纠缠不清，多年的保持距离终究在必须执行的任务下化为乌有，但这不代表他会做出任何改变，他一直知道什么才是最好的。用酒杯在桌面上画着圈，他将美好抛弃在心底的一角，“我跟她不会成为我们的阻碍。倒是你，处理好那个女孩，Blaine。”

“Liv？我会的。一个不受人诱惑的人，又会有多大的麻烦，更何况还有Whale看着她。”

Sark太过熟悉Blaine，不仅是因为彼此的一切都被联系在一起，更是因为他们是从小一起长大的兄弟，哪怕表面上期间有过十几年的分离，而实际上他们并没有真正的分开过，不得不说这一点有时候对两人造成了极大的困扰。因此Sark熟悉Blaine此刻脸上的神情，更是知道这有何意味，甚至在他目睹他和Liv对视时，他便明白这是无法避免的。

 

“话先别说得这么满。”

“Whale？”

“我就说这一屋子的消毒水味道哪来的呢。”

还穿着白大褂的Whale显然没从法医间下班，他的手里还拿着一叠报告，他有些惊讶地看着一旁的Sark，“我没想到你也在，Julian，你都准备好了？”

“我还需要一点时间。”Sark朝他耸了耸肩，对于此他并不想多说，“我猜现在不是该闲聊的时候吧，Victor。”

“Liv有麻烦了。”Whale把手里的报告放到吧台上供两人看，然而Blaine和Sark显然不想阅读一份Whale已经看过的报告，两人都转过身子一副洗耳恭听的样子，“关于Liv的午餐，警探刚给我的报告，虽然Jessica Angus刚送来的时候并没有检验出服用毒品，但她有好几次因为私藏毒品被捕的记录。这还不是最糟糕的部分。”

“我在听。”

“Jessica Angus不是死于单纯的车祸，而是自杀。”

这个词一出，在场的人都不着痕迹地皱起眉头。

毒品和自杀倾向，真是不出人意料的完美组合。

“该死。”Blaine的怒火已然烧到海对岸的伦敦，“照这样下去，在战场上的那个家伙迟早会受到影响。”

“Bart没那么容易受到影响，但是不尽快……”Sark压住Blaine的肩膀，暗自庆幸这番对话没有被远在英国的人听到，否则他必然会不管不顾地大闹一场，“你为什么还留在警局底下的破地方。”

“我还有工作要做。”Whale苦笑地按揉着太阳穴，他将视线转向Blaine，“而且，在这点上我并不帮得上忙，这是你熟悉的领域，Blaine。”

Blaine并没有否认，他一直混迹在那个圈子里是众所周知的事情，的确有他的帮助会让事情更加顺利，但这并不是光坐在这里遥控指挥她就能解决的，“她在酒吧，我刚才看到了。”

“Phoenix，Jessica Angus常光顾的酒吧。”

一股荒谬的感觉从Blaine心里升起，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“这就叫缘分，不是吗？”

Liv出现在Blaine以前的地盘，是难以预料的，除此之外别无办法的Blaine也只能硬着头皮前往前不久还在贩毒的地区，期望着不要撞上某些肯定会坏事的人。

 

重新回到酒吧的Liv扭动身躯的动作，四处查看着企图找到方才宛如昙花一现出现在自己面前的罪魁祸首，她所能看到只有沉浸在欲望中的人群，那头扎眼的白发却像是从未存在过一样再也寻不到。

失去继续跳舞兴致的Liv从人贴人的人群中挤向后门，中途惹来的白眼她一律都送还回去，又在吧台边接受了几个男人送来的酒后，她熟门熟路地找到后门，推开门将乌烟瘴气全都锁在了身后。

Liv把手伸进口袋里搜寻着香烟无果，半天她才想起来原先的她从没碰过烟。垂着头刚想叹气，一只手夹着根香烟递到了眼前。

“需要借火吗？”早就盯上她，一路尾随到后巷的男人咧了咧嘴，举起打火机为她点了烟，“我还有更有劲道的东西，不妨试一试？刚进的新品。”

“哦？有多有劲？”Liv的眼睛亮了起来，不用猜都知道男人所谓的东西是什么，她虽然明白她不该感到有兴趣，但她无法抗拒从灵魂深处而来的渴望，那种一点点蚕食着她本性的欲望就快将她杀死，她像是抓住救命稻草一样朝男人摊开手，“不管是什么，都快给我。”

“新鲜出炉的Utopium。”有些瘦小的男子从身后体格健壮的人手里接过了一管试剂，晃着透明的试管能看到里面纯净的液体。

“……你说什么？”一直缠着她不放的词汇这回倒成了她真正的救命稻草，Liv后退了一小步，紧紧地盯着已经被送到眼门前的试管，却再也没有想要接过来一口灌下的想法。

后门又被开启的声音吸引了后巷中的人的全部注意力，男人警觉地把试管塞进了自己得衣服里，当他看到来者时又松了口气，他夸张地张开手臂迎了上去，“瞧瞧是谁大驾光临了。终于舍得出现了，老大这几天还念叨着要找你算账呢，Blaine。”

几乎是立刻找到Liv方位的Blaine直奔后门，果不其然的遇上最不想见到的人，这个想法在脑海中停留了不到一秒，他也张开手臂拥抱了男人，而他的目光却是锁在Liv的身上，“你看，你这不就见到我了吗，Hutch，Dougie。至于老大，有时间我会去找他的。”迅速地松开Hutch，Blaine在Liv的瞪视下揽住她的肩膀，弯了弯腰，状似亲昵地跟她脸贴着脸，彼此同样微凉的体温完全起不到取暖的作用，“我只是来找我的女朋友罢了。”

“配合一下，你也不想再陷入刚才不管是什么样的境地里去吧。”Blaine侧过脸，在女孩的耳垂上亲了亲，一触即放却及时地低声把这句话丢给抬手想要打他的Liv。

Liv盯着Blaine的侧脸，那道视线几乎要把Blaine的厚脸皮给烧穿，而眼前的情况只能让她妥协地伸出一只手去搭着Blaine的腰。

“女朋友？那正好，我们一起找点乐子。我刚才正想给你的妞Utopium呢。”

“没发觉吗，我们正准备离开。你说是吧，甜心？”

“是啊，亲爱的。”Liv的心中已经有一种冲动想把满嘴跑火车的家伙按在地上狠揍一顿的冲动，即便无法付诸行动，她也找到了她自己的办法。她扬起脸看着Blaine，朝他展露了一个笑容，搭在他腰上的手揪起一小块肉扭动着，看着他硬生生憋住抽气声不由地笑得更欢，“我们还得赶快回家——”

“我刚才不也说了吗。”Hutch给Dougie使了个神色，一看起来就很会打的大个子朝前踏了两步，显然是不想轻易放过好不容易逮见的泥鳅，“老大在找你。”

 

“需要帮忙吗，两位？”带着英国口音的男人朝Liv挥了挥手。

摸向口袋里蝴蝶刀的Blaine抽回手，他明显能感受到这个跟自己有着同样面容的英国人现在正处在怒火中，虽然他仍看起来是一副醉醺醺的酒鬼样。

“结果Whale还是告诉你了，Adam。”

“Whale打电话跟我说的。不过正好，你们看起来需要一点小帮助。”

“你要怎么帮？”Liv打断了两人不合时宜的叙旧，她十分确信这个叫Adam的人并不在这里，因为Hutch和Dougie正以看神经病的眼神看着自己和Blaine，“我连你到底在哪都不知道。”

“我在我的店里。”Adam向她展示了位于伦敦某处的古董店，她在角落瞥见了两把保养得十分到位的武士刀，都是长柄太刀，“至于怎么帮，能让我来吗？”

尽管没有理解Adam所说的“让他来”的具体意思，她还是顺从地点了点头。

Liv拿起摆在一边的扫帚，一脚踩断它只留下了长柄，尤为顺手地转动着长棍，让它绕着自己的手腕转了几圈。

Adam取下刀架上其中的一把太刀，右手执刀左手执刀鞘。

“你说这次用几秒？”

“十秒。”

七秒之后，收刀入鞘。

“不用谢。”

Liv把断扫帚丢到了一边，“我们需要谈一谈。”

“我们当然要谈，不过在此之前。”Blaine拎起手里的饭盒，“你得先吃一顿好的，Liv。”

 

_“What are you, exactly?”_

_“You mean, what are WE.”_

_“How many are there?”_

_“Six, of course, including you.”_


End file.
